Knack
Knack is a mysterious creature with unique abilities. Biography THE CREATURE CREATED BY RELICS OF THE ANCIENT PAST! When Doctor Vargas stumbled into a temple he thought was going to be empty like all the others, he didn't expect to stumble upon a curious orb of ancient design. After years of experiments and development, that curious orb became his greatest creation: Knack. His body is composed of ancient relics suspended in a humanoid figure, but this accumulation of relics can grow as he collects them in his adventures, growing him to gigantic sizes. He was assigned to aid humanity in fighting the Goblin forces, led by the dreaded Gundahar. THE LEGACY OF KNACK *''Knack'' *''Knack II'' Arcade Opening: Knack's story opens as he is just playing around with Lucas at the garden. The Doctor approaches them telling Knack that there is new trouble arising and he needs Knack to see what's it about. Knack goes off with The Doctor and Lucas waving good-bye and good luck. "Knack? Knack! Come on, over here, I've got great news. Apparently, there's a strong source of energy gathering a lot of deadly weird creatures. Oh you'd better see them for yourself. I've prepared an auto-piloted plane that'll take you to the place. I want you to get there and check out what this gathering is about and if it is any harm to mankind. (Knack nods and goes) Farewell, Knack! Good luck - hope to see you soon!" - The Doctor Rival: Crash Bandicoot Reason: Knack still searches for the source of energy when he suddenly encounters Crash and Aku Aku. Because of Crash`s appearance he thought he was one of Gundahar`s minions. When Knack says he should go away, Aku Aku instead says that Crash's not going away. Connection: Both Crash and Knack hold visual similarities; Knack's head is similar to Crash's. Also, it pits two completely different generations against each other. A classic hero from the PS1 era vs a new hero from the PS4 era. Also, in development, Knack was originally pitched as a Crash Bandicoot game for PS4, before it was retooled into Knack. Also, Knack II and Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy were both released for the PS4 in 2017. Transcript: Knack: This energy source must be nearby. I haven't found anything- Crash and Aku Aku Hold on - he must be one of Gundahar's minions! jumps down to see him Aku Aku: Crash, this minion must be one of Cortex's henchmen! Knack: Cortex? I don't know who this Cortex guy is, but I'm looking for Gundahar. Have you seen him? Aku Aku: Whatever this Gundahar is, I don't think we want any trouble, do we, Crash? shakes his head Aku Aku: You'd better clear out, before we give what we'll give Cortex when we find him to you! Knack: It seems I haven't made myself clear. Go away now, and no one will get hurt. Aku Aku: Save it, you strange creature! As long as I'm around, Crash won't be going away anytime soon! & Knack prepare to fight Ending: Returning home safe and sound and with another victory on his shoulders, Knack is welcomed back by Dr. Vargas and Lucas who ask him how the battles went and who that source of energy was. But Knack says that it was no problem but surpassed everything he's ever seen as of now, and shows off the energy source - Polygon Man's power. "Oh, Knack? Didn't expect you to be back so soon. So, how did the battles go? Did you find out what that source of energy was or those warriors?" - The Doctor "I'm not sure what it was but it's defeated. And those warriors? Their battling style even surpasses their weird looks." - Knack "Well, whatever the case, you sure showed them, Knack. If I could, I'd take my hat off to you, and possibly my shoes and socks." - The Doctor. "Doc!" - Lucas "Well, I did find some type of energy, Doc. Here it is." - Knack shows off Polygon Man's power Gameplay As far as his attacks, Knack's are pretty basic, consisting mostly of punches, swipes, and his homing ball attack. Where Knack becomes different from the other fighters is the way that his Super Meter affects him. When at Level 0, Knack is in his smallest and weakest form, barely dealing any knockback to foes with his attacks. When the Super Meter reaches Level 1, relics fly in and add to his from, making him slightly bigger and increasing his attack power. This happens again at Levels 2 and 3, with Level 3 making him the most powerful that he can be. However, since his size and strength is tied to his Super Meter, anything that would decrease it, including using a Super or being hit by an attack that causes him to drop some, will make him smaller again. *'One-Two-Punch!' - - Knack punches forward with the first press of , uses his other hand to throw a hook with the next, and finishes with a spinning backhand with the last. * Dash Swipe - or - Knack dashes forward, ending with a spin and powerful swipe. Holding delays the swipe, making the dash travel further. * Corkscrew Upper - - Knack propels himself upwards while spinning with his hands in fists above him, multi-hitting foes above him or to his sides. * Crouching Double Lariat - - Knack gets low to the ground and spins both arms in a circle in a double lariat, hitting opponents at his sides. * Get Down - (midair) - Knack swings a fist outward with the first press of , then attempts a grab with the next which, if it lands, throws the opponent straight towards the ground. * Aerial Dash Swipe - or (midair) - Same as the ground version. * Aerial Corkscrew Upper - (midair) - Same as the ground version. * Knuckle Buster - (midair) - Knack flips upside-down with his hands stretched above his head in fists, then flies down to the ground, making a small shockwave upon reaching it. If is pressed as soon as Knack hits the ground, he will use his fists to propel himself upwards a bit, then spin with them in an upside-down double lariat. *'Relic Absorb '- - Knack absorbs relics which increase his size, enabling him to get more AP. *'Relic Throw' - or - Knack throws relics in the direction he is facing in. *'Upward Relic Throw' ' '- - Knack throws relics straight up. *'Shockwave' - - Knack emits a shockwave. *'Aerial Sunstone Energy '- (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Aerial Relic Throw' - or (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Aerial Upward Relic Throw' - (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Aerial Shockwave' - (midair) - Same as the ground version. * Counter - - Knack counters the attack by stomping at the opponent. * Relic Cannon - or - Knack launches an amount of relic blasts, which will lock on to opponents. *'Relic Shield' - - Knack emits relics around him to protect him. *'Tornado '- - Knack summons a tornado. * Aerial Counter - (midair) - Same as the ground version. * Aerial Relic Cannon - or (midair) - Same as the ground version. * Aerial Relic Shield - (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Aerial Tornado' - (midair) - Same as the ground version. * Goblin Throw - or - Knack lifts the opponent, and throws it. *'Upward Goblin Throw' - - Knack lifts the opponent, and throws it upward. *'Goblin Stomp' - - Knack stomps the opponent. *Item Pick-up - *Block - - TBA *Evade - + Left Analog Stick * Sunstone Shockwave - (Level 1): Knack channels the power of the Sunstones into his fists and slams them into the ground, creating a small shockwave to the front and back of him, KOing any opponents caught in the vicinity. * Sunstone Blast - (Level 2): Knack channels the power of the Sunstones around him and fires them upwards, downwards, to the left, or to the right (depending on which direction the left stick is held in) in a somewhat wide cone for a very good distance. Any opponents hit by the projectiles are KOed. *'Sunstone Storm '- (Level 3): Knack channels the power of the Sunstones within him and causes the relics making up his form to swirl around him in a deadly vortex. Knack can move around during the tornado, and any opponents hit by the swirling relics are KOed. Taunts * Show Whatcha Got! - Knack puts up his hands, telling the opponents to "Show me whatcha got!" * Come at me! - Knack holds out his hands in a come-at-me bro style. * Spinning Artifact - Knack becomes a tornado of artifacts, taunting other players. Quotes from All-Stars * When Selected: ** Let’s do it * Pre-Match: ** * Item Pick-Up: ** " * Successful KO: ** " * Respawn: ** " Intros and Outros Introduction * Size Matters - Knack enters in his small form, before morphing into his main combat form. * The Relic - Knack forms from a tornado of artifacts and relics. * Giant Hero - Knack emerges onto the battlefield in his Giant form, before disassembling into his smaller form. * Vent Surprise - Knack comes from a vent in the ground, before transforming to his regular form. Winning Screen * Excellent! - Knack jumps for joy in his tiny form. * Goblin Buster - Knack defeats a Goblin in his main combat form. * Got the Knack - Knack pumps his fist in the air. * Relic Collection - Knack grows to combat form, and gives a thumbs up Losing Screen * If using Excellent! - Knack disassembles and doesn't reform. * If using Goblin Buster - Knack lays down in his tiny form, exhausted. * If using Got the Knack - Knack facepalms * If using Relic Collection - Knack becomes his small form, and looks down. Minion Rank 7: Lucas Rank 8: Dr. Vargas Costumes Relic Golem The default appearance of Knack in the game Knack. *Silver skin: silver skin. *Bronze skin: bronze skin. *Blue hair: same as default, but with blue hair, like the Player 2 Knack of Knack II. Robo Knack The appearance of Robo Knack, the robotic duplicate of Knack controlled by a co-op partner in the game Knack. Changes voice clips to sound more autonomous. *Gold/Red skin: gold skin, red eyes. *Copper/Green skin: copper skin, green eyes. *Iron/Yellow skin: iron skin, yellow eyes. Crystal Knack The appearance of Knack when you get a Crystal form for him. *Sapphire Knack *Ruby Knack *Emerald Knack *Topaz Knack *Amethyst Knack Gallery Robo Knack.jpg|Robo Knack Blue-knack.jpg|Crystal Knack Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 4 Characters Category:Knack Category:First-Party Characters